dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
Loki Laufeyson, also known as Loki, is the god of mischief, Thor's half-brother and he is the adopted son of Odin. "Come Avengers, for Loki, king of Earth, has declared war upon you!" :—Loki. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Troy Baker (English), Kōzō Mito (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Loki Laufeyson As Loki *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Wanting to harm Thor, canniving, mischievous. Loki is a revengeful person, wanting to harm anyone he feels did him wrong. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Odin (Step-father) * Thor (Step-brother) * Laufey (father) * Hela (daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities As a Frost Giant/Asgardian Hybrid, Loki is superhumanly strong and can lift 30 tons at max. Loki is superhumanly dense and can withstand powerful attacks from even Skaar. Loki commands powerful Asgardian magical energies and can fly, shoot powerful energy blasts, become invisible, create illusions, teleport, heal himself or others, telekinesis and can control people's thoughts. The trickster of Asgard is a dangerous foe,and is very intelligent. As his Asgardian side, Loki is nigh-immortal and ages extremely slower than humans. Powers * Asgardian/Frost Giant Physiology: He was born a Frost Giant, who gained an Asgardian DNA by magical means. Thus he has attributes from both Realms. ** Superhuman Strength: '''he is strong enough to combat an average Asgardian. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''He is as tough as an Asgardian. ** '''Cold Immunity: Due to his partial Frost Giant nature, he cannot be affected by the cold or the Frost Giant's touch. ** Limited Immortality: '''Like any Asgardian, he is immortal & age only makes him more powerful. Despite his high degree of durability & immunity to diesases & intoxications or viruses, he is not unkillable. ** '''High Intelligence: He has shown to have the most amount of knowledge of magical artifacts & ancient prophecies. He is also the most cunning, scientific & strategic Asgardian of all Asgardians. ** Sorcery: '''He has a masterful expertise over magic arts. *** '''Shape-Shifting: He can shape-shift into normal civilians, in order to blend in to Earth's surroundings. *** Ice Magic: Like a Frost Giant, he should be able to command the forces of ice, cold, snow & winter with ease. *** Illusion Manipulation: He can create illusions to trick opponents in battle. *** Psionic Powers: He can read minds of people or track them psionically. He also has a limited form of telekinesis & levitation. *** Healing: He can use his magic to heal his injuries & possibly regenerate limbs. *** Flight: He can use his sorcery to levitate himself or others. Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment * Scepter: * Norn Stone: * Magic Staff: * World Key: * Destroyer (Enchanted Armor): Weapons * Gungnir: Transportation Gallery History Past Loki tries many times to disgraced Thor and overthrow his foster father Odin as ruler of Asgard but he always stopped by his brother Thor. Synopsis See also External links * Loki Wikipedia * Loki Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Marvel Universe Characters